


Broken

by Detavot



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Multi, NSFW, veeeeeeery graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 15:50:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20530571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detavot/pseuds/Detavot
Summary: I'm not sorry, this is exactly what this godforsaken fandom deserves.





	Broken

A full moon hung high up in the sky, bathing the world in its silver, sinful light. It was one of God’s gifts to the world and yet, due to its darkness and its hidden covers, it had been given to the Devil as a gift. The Devil had accepted the generous gift with a smirk on his lips, his eyes the colour of the blood he would shed in the silence. His skin as white as…

A moan disturbed the fragile stillness in the air, shattering it as one could shatter the most thin layer of glass, its shards glinting harmlessly against the hard floor, innocent and yet more than ready to sink its sharp edges under one’s skin. A lovely, annoying little itch which would always be present at the back of your head. A cute little afterthought. An urge to sate. A question to ask. A phrase to speak. A word on the tip of your tongue. A finger poise right over the trigger.

The bed was covered in those shards.

Every action with meaning.

Funny how the Devil found depth in this.

After all, his metaphor of glass shards would never be applicable in such a place, he did not even think these creatures had felt a cut once in their lifetime.

He fisted the tightening felt around his hand, sucking it in deeper, and the creature moaned above him. Such tiny shards could never really make their way under these creatures’ skin. Did they have skin underneath the felt? He did not know. He wanted to, though. He really, really wanted to. He drove his fist in deeper inside, the creature made a higher-pitched moan. Meanwhile, his tongue inside of the creature currently riding his face became frantic in its movements. He felt the butter and harsh taste of the felt, his tongue rejected the feeling and yet he found bliss in the rejection. The other two creatures were beside him, entertaining themselves with his free hand’s fingers and each other. All around him was the harsh feeling of their unnatural skin. He wished to know more about their insides.

The tongue around his cock was wet, slippery, moving. It was almost human--or something resembling it, anyways. So they did produce some sort of liquid inside their mouths--there was something squishy inside them, perhaps something vital. He grunted as he thrusted his hips. Oh, that tongue felt good. He felt the creature gurgle. He began to fuck its mouth. Shit. Shit that felt good. He felt his cock begin growing bigger in size. Surely with that giant mouth, the creature could handle a bit more?

His teeth began to lengthen. His nails began to sharpen.

The first one to make a noise was the yellow one. His fist was so deep inside it, it had begun to hurt. It was clenching hard on his fist, making distressed noises. He only grinned and drew his fist deep, deep inside to break something. It began to scream. He felt something warm begin to ooze from the hole. Interesting. He drilled in his fist deeper and grabbed some of its innards, and then took them from it through its hole. It began to whimper as it twitched and flinched above him. Its brethren were too caught up in the pleasure to notice anything.

The second one to make a noise was the one sitting on his face. He had begun biting its hole enough to leave little holes, they were beginning to hurt it. Blood oozed into his mouth. He grinned. He bit a chunk off of the fat ass, and watched as more pink goop began to ooze. So that was their blood. The creature began to scream. The other two did not pay attention to it, trying to chase after their ending. He began biting more bits and pieces off until he left it alone, whimpering and twitching, joining its friend (or perhaps sibling? He did not know). The ass he had been so fond of was no more. His smile was smug.

The red one was next. It appeared to be its turn on his fingers, but the nails had begun to hurt. He shushed it, and held the back of the green one’s head so that it would not look up from his cock. It rode his fingers despite the pain. He gave it a little smile before driving his nails in deeper as he had done to the yellow one, breaking something a bit too important. He did the same thing and discarded it.

He looked down at the green one trying to fit the growing cock inside of its mouth. Though its mouth was indeed large, it jaw lacked the mobility to move. If this continued on, the poor creature would most likely suffocate while trying to suck it. He liked the thought of that. The cock’s growth began to hasten. The creature was gurgling, and more spit was leaking onto it. Its tongue was having a rough time catching up. He began to fuck its mouth in earnest, abandoning his thoughts and chasing after his orgasm. It began to struggle. He could feel it's harsh breaths on his nether regions. It only served to turn him on further. His cock was stuck in its throat. The struggle began to fade. Its blows and shoves began to get weaker. He came into the dead creature’s mouth, and then finally took himself out.

He looked around himself and, with a grin, he blended into the shadows.

He had sated his urge. For now.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sorry, this is exactly what this godforsaken fandom deserves.


End file.
